


Plants Are Terrible Gossips

by BlueSapphire718



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Elemental Magic, Fluff, Hopeless pining, Humor, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718
Summary: Plants are terrible gossips, and Hashirama just wants to finish this sweater and pine after Madara inpeace, thank you.
Relationships: Implied Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Pre-Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Plants Are Terrible Gossips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NanamiToamata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiToamata/gifts).



> Gift for NanamiToamata, from the autumn gift exchange in blackkat's Discord server!
> 
> I was about to do a Hogwarts AU, but then decided that plants gossiping was a better idea.
> 
> To Nana, I hope you enjoy!

“Hashirama?”

Hashirama screeches in shock and drops the sweater, spinning around to meet Madara’s concerned eyes. The cotton weaving under his hands suddenly stops once he lets go, and the floral energy seemingly sighs in his mind. His best friend’s eyes slightly furrow. “Are you alright...?”

“Oh, I’m absolutely fine!” Hashirama answers with a bright chirp and inches in front of the sweater, smiling nervously at his best friend. It’s not everyday that someone can manage to jumpscare him, but it’s fine. It’s fine if it’s Madara. “Absolutely fine! What do you need?”

“Uh, I was going to ask if you had an extra pen that I could borrow,” Madara says slowly and scratches the back of his head.

Behind his best friend, Hashirama can see one of the flowers swaying left and right, as if berating him for not bringing up his crush. Jeez, even the flowers are tired of his pining, which—that isn’t even his fault that he’s pining! He just couldn’t bring it up out of nowhere. The flower disagrees, swaying in annoyance now.

 _Rude_ , Hashirama thinks as he turns back to the current issue.

Leave it to Madara for breaking his pen before the short break they have is over. Hashirama nods and reaches behind him to grab one of the pens left behind on the table. It’s not like that something is going to go wrong. He’s not sure if Madara is going to break this one, too, and takes another one, just in case.

“You don’t have to give me two of your pens,” Madara says and pats his shoulder awkwardly, takes the pens away from him. “Thanks, Hashirama.”

“No problem!” Hashirama squeaks out and feels his face turn completely hot as his best friend stares at him in confusion. “No problem at all!”

It’s not like he can tell him that he has a crush on him, right? Haha, no, like Madara would yell at him before anything happens. Hashirama just... needs to make sure that his best friend doesn’t know until he finishes that sweater. Which he dropped on the floor when Madara surprised him.

Great.

The cotton whines against his feet. Sometimes, Hashirama wishes that he can’t hear the plants talk. He can’t bear the gossip when some of the flowers whisper against his hands when he’s petting them, about Madara showering. His best friend! Showering! Hashirama doesn’t _want_ to know how his best friend looks when showering, even when he _does_ want to know!

Those flowers were _shameless_! Why does he have to deal with it? Why can’t he not deal with it? Oh yes, because he likes using those same flowers to spy on his brother to make sure he isn’t having sex with Izuna. In the bathroom. Look, Hashirama doesn’t want to use the same bathroom as Tobirama, especially when Tobirama has a tendency to drag Izuna into them, or so the flowers tell him.

... who is Hashirama kidding, of course his brother would have sex in the bathroom with Izuna without telling anyone.

He just wants a peaceful life, okay! His brother! Having sex before him! And in the bathroom—okay, Hashirama doesn’t even want to think about it. _Ever_.

“Are you sure? You look like you’re sick,” Madara says slowly, drags him out of his thoughts, and his best friend reaches out to press a cold hand against his too warm forehead. Shock staggers through his veins, makes him stare at his best friend with wide eyes, and makes Madara lean back and say in a panic, “Hashirama? You’re turning more red...!”

“I’m okay!” Hashirama yelps and bends down to pick up the sweater. The floral energy hums underneath his skin like a tease, seemingly amused at his reaction at such a thing. As if he doesn’t know that those same plants argue among themselves to see who won the bet to get more water and sunlight.

The energy hums in turn, warms his skin, and Hashirama tries to ignore the flower swaying aggressively.

“Don’t you have basketball practice you have to get to?” he hurriedly asks, and prays that Madara will go away so he can finish this sweater in peace.

Madara’s eyes widens with shock. “Shit, you’re right!”

“... I _am_?” Hashirama asks, dumbfounded.

“Yes, you fucking idiot!” Madara yells and spins around on his heels to run towards the door. “Thank you for reminding me! And take care of yourself more! You could get sick so easily!”

The door slams shut, and Hashirama feels his cheeks warm from the concern. It’s not everyday that he has this, he thinks and sits down with a relieved sigh. Looks down to make sure there’s no permanent damage to the sweater, grinning when he sees none. It’s red, one of Madara’s clan colours, and it warms under his hands, the cotton responding to his touch.

His heart slightly flutters.

Madara cares, and he might get a chance to give the sweater to his best friend so he can try and ask him out. Maybe? Hopefully. Hashirama quickly glances down towards his watch and sets the sweater before him.

Hashirama has work to do.

If the flowers and the plants don’t stop telling him about Madara’s flustered face first.


End file.
